


Text Prank

by Emma_S18



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AvaLance, F/F, Misbehavin lyrics, One Shot, Pentatonix song, Sara pranks Ava, Song Lyrics, Texting, annoyed Ava
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 10:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16406894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma_S18/pseuds/Emma_S18
Summary: Sara pranks Ava through texts. She uses a Pentatonix song that Ava would actually believe.





	Text Prank

Ava smiled as she saw her girlfriend's name on her phone. The Captain had been in France for the past week dealing with an anachronism while Ava was stuck in meeting after meeting. She opened the message and her smile only widened. 

**Sara:** "A million miles away and I'm still thinking 'bout my baby"

It had only been a week, but she missed her girlfriend a lot. 

**Ava:** "I was thinking about you too. I miss you. How's the mission going?"

It was only a few seconds before she got a response. 

**Sara:** "Ain't misbehaving, no, you don't need to worry"

Ava rolled her eyes.

**Ava:** "I doubt that and I'll always worry about you when you're on a mission. How's France? I wish I could be there with you."

**Sara:** "I'm having a good time"

**Ava:** "That's good. I just finished my last meeting of the day." 

**Sara:** "And I've had one too many, but you're the only one on my mind"

Ava frowned at that. 

**Ava:** "you're drinking on a mission? I thought you said you were behaving?!"

**Ava:** "And I better be the only one on your mind"

**Sara:** "Three am, my phone is dead, I'm acting like a dang fool"

**Ava:** "What are you talking about, Sara? It's nowhere near three am, not in France and not here either."

**Ava:** "And if your phone is dead, how are you texting me right now? You're not making any sense." 

**Sara:** "We're singing we found love and jumping into swimming pools"

**Ava:** "Who the hell is 'we'. You better not be cheating on me, Lance." 

**Sara:** "Yeah, I had a good time"

**Ava:** "How much did you drink exactly?" 

**Sara:** "And I've had one too many, but you're the only one on my mind"

**Ava:** "You've said that already." 

The Director's eyes narrowed. Something was going on here, but what she didn't know.

**Sara:** "Oh, but I know that I can be wild sometimes"

Ava rolled her eyes. 

**Ava:** "That is far from being a secret, Darling." 

**Sara:** "Oh, but I never lie 'cause I'm yours, you're mine"

**Ava:** "That hasn't stopped you from lying to me before."

**Ava:** "And you better remember that you're mine." 

**Sara:** "But I ain't misbehaving, no, I ain't misbehaving tonight"

Ava finally realized what was going on. 

**Ava:** "I know what you're doing, Lance."

**Ava:** "you're a child!" 

**Sara:** "I thought you liked my singing?!"

**Ava:** "When you're with me and I can actually hear your voice. This is just annoying"

**Sara:** "I can't believe it took you that long to realize what I was doing. You love that song!"

Ava rolled her eyes again. A soft blush covering her cheeks. 

**Ava:** "It reminds me of you, my little Troublemaker."

**Sara:** "I'm not that short!" 

**Sara:** "Anyways, we finished the mission without any trouble. I'm letting the team celebrate and then I'm coming home."

**Ava:** "Home to the Waverider or home to the apartment?"

**Sara:** "Depends..."

**Sara:** "Home is wherever you are."

**Sara:** "So, Director Sharpe, where are we meeting tonight?"

Ava's annoyance was replaced with a wide smile. 

**Ava:** "That was extremely cheesy, Captain Lance."

**Sara:** "Did it make you smile?"

**Ava:** "... Yes ..."

**Sara:** "Then that's all that matters."

**Ava:** "I'll see you at the apartment then, dork."

**Sara:** "Can't wait to see you, jerk." 

**Ava:** "I love you, Sara." 

**Sara:** "I love you too. See you at home."

The smile didn't leave Ava's face for the rest of her day. She got through all of her paperwork and then made her way home. 


End file.
